


I feel a little safer when I’m with you

by BlakeYousoro



Series: PikuHitch Roommates AU [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Grief and Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Pieck centric, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, can’t sleep, dealing with the past, hitch being hitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeYousoro/pseuds/BlakeYousoro
Summary: Pieck can’t sleep. She can’t keep her mind off of all of the negative things that have happened to her - and Hitch is no help at all, because she’s asleep.Pieck takes it upon herself to go and bug the other, to try and get some sort of distraction.
Relationships: Hitch Dreyse/Pieck
Series: PikuHitch Roommates AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I feel a little safer when I’m with you

**Author's Note:**

> PikuHitch nation RISE

It was late - way past midnight. Hitch was fast asleep in her bed, snoring away as she did so every night - and Pieck couldn’t sleep. At all.

Usually, the shifter was asleep before it even got dark - but not tonight. Her head felt full, and heavy - so much guilt, and death, and sorrow weighed on her heart, and she couldn’t bare the pain she was feeling.

She curled up in her bed, hugging her knees close to her chest, pillow between them. She wrapped her arms around said pillow, pulling it close as she cried into it.

So much loss, so much sadness - and so, so much guilt. It was unbearable.

Usually, she could handle it - she could repress it, push it away so she wouldn’t have to deal with it. But not tonight. There was nothing she could do - no Porco to help her anymore, and she couldn’t go to Annie’s room in the middle of the night like this. She couldn’t put her problems on her, not now. Not after everything. 

Her gaze wandered, and it landed on Hitch. She looked so peaceful, so calm and carefree when she slept. Pieck envied her. This girl didn’t know loss like she did. She didn’t know the burden of carrying years of self hatred, years of being a pawn for Marley. She didn’t know what it was like to feel like this... And Pieck hated her for it. In this very moment, she had never hated anyone more. Yet she felt happy. Part of her was relieved Hitch would never know this pain. It was so... confusing. So conflicting. She didn’t know how to feel.

She shook her head, burying it back into the pillow, more tears spilling over. Her mind wandered back to the first time she and Hitch had met - the day they’d been assigned to room together. They didn’t speak much that day - well, Hitch spoke, Pieck listened and nodded. But something Hitch said... it was coming back to her now.

‘If you ever need someone to talk to, I’m a great listener.’

“Great... listener...” Pieck mumbled to herself, looking at Hitch once more. It was... worth a try, wasn’t it?

Pieck found herself getting out of her bed, still clutching the pillow. She went over to Hitch’s bed, and gave her a gentle poke on the cheek. No reaction. Another poke earned the same response.

“Hitch-“ she whispered, poking again. 

This caused her to stir slightly, and she almost swatted her hand away. Luckily, Pieck moved her hand away quick enough. She poked her again though.

“Hiiiiitttttcccchhh-“ she whispered once more, poking her repeatedly now.

“Mm... Pieck?” Hitch said, mumbling it slightly. She was still very much half asleep. “Go back to... bed...” she said, rolling over slightly more to face her.

“Can’t sleep...” Pieck said, keeping her voice quiet.

Hitch gave a yawn, scooting over a bit. She pulled the blankets back, and petted the now empty spot.

“... What.” Pieck said, staring at the spot, then to Hitch.

“Either get in or-“ she cut herself off with a yawn, “- or go back to your own bed. I’m trying to sleep...” 

“...” sighing, Pieck climbed into bed with Hitch. She felt rather awkward, but it was better than sitting in her own bed and crying, right?

It wasn’t long before Hitch was back to sleep - so much for trying to talk to her. Pieck laid on her side, giving her back to Hitch. She must admit, it was nice to be in her presence. It made her feel less... lonely.

Suddenly, a pair of arms snaked around her waist, and she felt Hitch press up against her back. Pieck held her breath, unsure of what to do or what was going on. She didn’t want to wake her up again, even if it would be by accident this time. The feeling of Hitch’s arms around her was nice, and Pieck felt... safe. She let herself relax in Hitch’s arms, letting out that breath as a soft sigh. 

Pieck brought one of her hands up, gently placing it over one of Hitch’s, as if it were a feeble attempt to try and keep her there in case she pulled away - but Hitch didn’t. She was fast asleep, face nuzzled against Pieck’s back, arms still firmly wrapped around her.

Pieck closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of Hitch’s breathing behind her. In... out... in... out... in... out... it was calming to listen to, and certainly kept her mind off of the other things currently plaguing her soul. 

She soon fell asleep, listening to the soft noises and sound Hitch made as she slept. 

At some point during the night, their positioned had swapped, with Pieck now facing Hitch, her arms now around the MP’s waist, and her face buried into her hair. It’d been a long time since she’d felt peace like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @PadwanAnakin for more! I am the CEO of PikuHitch


End file.
